Legend Of Zelda: Rips In Time
by enternalshadows
Summary: Link's biggest and most important adventure yet. Set after twilight princess. im not good at previews so please read. just a warning it is bloody and has a lot of curse words but its ok for 14 to me. read and review.


Legend of Zelda: Rips In Time

Legend of Zelda: Rips In Time

Now to begin Ill make a few notes. I suggest reading this for in case if you are offended by some content. This fan fic is going to be MORE MATURE THAN NORMAL FAN FICS! It will have a lot of blood, gore, a bit of sexual scenes, crude jokes and a lot of language. It also contains some things that reflect on real problems in the real world. Now my only request is do NOT say 'that's so gay!' or make fun of something that might be offensive like racist or sexist jokes. I do not mind flamers as long as they have obvious pointers and no not ones like 'it all sucks!' this is my first fan fic I did a huge plan out BEFORE I wrote. Be open that I'm still new at this so just help if you see anything wrong. One last thing. It won't be a solo adventure but a party one! So I hope it works out. Now that I finally got all that out and will shut up, enjoy LoZ:RiT!

Chapter 1

Fateful Meetings and Destined Beginning.

Link looked into the horizon, on top of his horse, Epona. His dark blue eyes scanning for monsters, as his hair flowing in the wind. His new green light armor clean due to the lack of fights for 3 weeks. He got the armor from princess Zelda as a thank you from saving her from Zant and Ganondorf. He got a grin as he started to leave until Epona suddenly dashed into a random direction. Link held on as Epona ran, going faster and faster by the second. Link kept focus on hanging on…so much in fact that when Epona stopped, he flipped over her and landed on his face. He got up, about pissed as hell now until he saw why she reacted the way she did. A little girl, no more than 12 years old, was fighting monsters using magic. Link was shocked because most can cast minor spells until 18 and she's using spells that only the sages of the legends learned in a 1000 years time!

Link, worried for the little girl's life, drew his Master Sword and Hyrulian Shield and dashed at some Deku Nuts. He bashed the first one with his shield and then jumped up as it was lifting its head, only so it can get Link's blade stab it back in the ground, spilling its blood and making it disappear in a bloody mist. The girl got the mark of the Triforce on her forehead (which FREAKED Link out by the way) and it glowed the top Triforce…the one Ganon has, power. The girl spoke magical words and blocked the goblin-like creature's arrows going at link, made out of pure energy. The girl got a look in her eyes and she lifted her hand and she yelled in a rage "Graviton Hammer!" The gravity around Link and the girl became 10 times its normal gravity. She breathed hard as the monsters and rocks were being crushed brutally by the over-whelming gravity, they're blood and guts splattering all over the place. As the powerful, and now scary bad ass bitch, stopped her attack, a few bats came to fight the duo. Link pulled out his bow and shot 3 arrows every second, each shot killing an enemy. The girl looked at the man in green armor, recovering and realizing that her hero was a hunk! She blushed but shot minor Energy Shots at the bats, making quick work of them. Link smiled and raised his sword to slam down on some of the bats. The girl, having a stroke of genius, used gravity and energy magic to enhance the blade's attack.

Link, to his surprise, created a huge blast of intense gravity going to the level of 100 times normal gravity, taking out the bats and goblins with a single blow. Link's ear twitched as he heard some armor clinging. A Darknut swung its blade at the little girl, but she jumped about 25 feet back, using magic to aid her, and shot, what seemed like hundreds of Energy shots at the Darknut. As its armor fell off at the attacks, it threw its sword at the little girl. She used only 3 times gravity and it crashed down, not even hitting her a little. Link went behind the Darknut and nodded at the girl, signing for her to use a power attack once Link tricks it. Link pushed it down with his shield and rolled to the left as a sudden blast of energy came out of the girl's tiny hands, instantly killing the enemy.

They both sweated and breathed hard and the girl smiled and blushes as she says "Thank you mister…" Link giggled as he finished her sentence with "names Link. What's your name young lady?" She blushed more and shyly responded "A-Alexis mister Link." Link giggled and saw a fairy heal Alexis then she healed him. The girl looked around, her white hood falling off her head, showing her innocent icy-blue eyes looking around and her black bob cut hair flowing gently in the wind. Her hispanic skin had so many cuts on its arms and legs, seemingly torn thorough by a sword and some by a whip. Link decided her business is her business. He then saw unique tattoos on her back, looking like picture drawings of some elements for magic. Alexis turned around to him and asked, stuttering a bit "can I travel with you Link? Ph-lease!" Link laughed a little and nodded.

Link got on Epona and then helped Alexis get on behind him. Alexis held on him tight around the waist and fell asleep as Link rode Epona to the Town of Hyrule. Link, holding Alexis' tiny, sleeping body, went to his motel room and set her on the bed and covered her up. He went into the town streets and got some red potions, arrows and food as well as water. He couldn't help but think about Alexis. 'What happened to her? Why would they eat a little girl that they know won't feed them? How was she wielding that magic without getting hurt? What is it that makes her so special?' Link finished shopping and went to the motel to rest up. The next morning Alexis woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Alexis dashed to the kitchen for the bacon and looked at it like a homeless man who got the lottery. Link smiled and signed her to eat and she, rather than eating, feasted on the food. Link ate a loaf of bread, trying to eat only what he needs to conserve food. "Thank you Link." Alexis said. Link smiled as a way to say 'don't worry bout it.' Alexis blushed and said "m-may I a-ask s-someth-thing?" Link nodded again. "I'm collecting these items and I was wondering if you can help me get my friends and find them with me." Link nodded and said in a half annoyed and, somehow, half excited way. "Another adventure eh?" she giggled and thanked him.

Link got the supplies and then he got on Epona and Alexis got on with him with her fairy in her hood as she put it on. She pulled out 7 crystals, shooting more quicker spells at enemies and giving Link directions to where to go. As they reached an arch, they went in and suddenly, the place was full of corruption. The rocks flew and the flowers were set aflame. The trees having bodies hang from the limbs and blood red Sakuras feel gently to the ground. The grass replaced with blood and the creepy purple clouds in the sky, pouring out black lighting. Link freaked and Alexis smiled. "Finally!" she yelled. Link looked at her and said "what?" Alexis said with some fear "This is the between realm to my first friend's house!"

So how do you like? Any areas I need to improve? Any compliments? Just review please and tell me what I can do to make this better. Just please don't guess the story line. Your opinion helps me to keep motivated! Darks


End file.
